Decidedly Not Sweet
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Will and Tessa enjoy each other's company on a pre wedding trip to the country. Tessa tries to seduce Will. Oneshot. Rated T for some mild adult themes.


**A/N: So I wrote some Will/Tessa. This was originally going to be a super short piece of fluff meant for my eyes only. It evolved and I decided to post it. I'd loveee feedback! Thanks guys =)**

* * *

"Tessa, I will not be coming into that pond with you." Will Herondale was adamant.

Tessa laughed and began undoing the buttons on her dress, "Oh Will, not even if I make it worth your while?"

Will furrowed his brow, his hands twitching at his sides as if they wanted to reach out and rip Tessa's dress off. "You can't tempt me, Miss Grey."

"Oh, but I can try!" Tessa laughed, dropping her plain dress to the ground. Her body was completely bare underneath.

"By the Angel..." Will muttered under his breath. He cursed himself for suggesting this pre-wedding trip.

Tessa smiled, she knew she had Will right where she wanted him. She cocked her head, "Oh come on, Will. It'll be fun."

Will watched as Tessa turned and slowly, damn why the hell was she moving so slowly, walked into the water, stopping when it just barely covered her waist.

"Tessa, you are beautiful and I love you, but there is no way that I am coming in there!" Will shouted.

"Oh don't be a baby! I'm trying to enjoy a trip with my fiancée!" Tessa shouted back.

"Why couldn't we have enjoyed the trip inside the cottage?" Will shot back, trying to stall as long as possible.

Tessa shook her head, "You're insufferable!"

"It's all part of the Herondale charm! Why, Charlotte said the same thing to Cecy just before we left."

"Don't remind me just how similar you and Cecily are as I'm trying to tempt you." Tessa shook her head.

Will kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt, much to Tessa's excitement.

"Ah ah ah, don't get too excited Miss Grey! Two can play at this game." Will said, seeing the way Tessa's eyes lit up. He pulled his trousers off as well and stood at the edge of the pond, right in Tessa's line of sight.

Her quite audible groan caused Will to smile, "How d'ya like it now, Tess?"

"You're a rotten louse! You do know that, don't you William Herondale?"

"I quite pride myself on it actually." And Tessa could see that her mad fiancée had puffed his chest out and stuck his nose in the air.

"What if we make a deal?" Tessa called, walking closer to the edge of the pond.

Will quirked and eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

"Well...you do what I want now." Tessa paused, making sure Will was paying attention. When she was sure he was captivated, she continued, "And I'll do what you want later."

Will pretended to think about this offer, but his body began to betray his excitement. Tessa grinned wickedly, knowing she had won.

Will blew out a breath and frowned, "Fine, I'll join you. But! If you go back on your word..." He left his threat hanging.

Tessa brushed off his words, they both knew she would give him whatever he wanted.

Will moved tentatively into the water, stopping when it lapped gently against his shins. Tessa laughed at his cautiousness, so out of character for Will, and splashed him with the water.

"Tess!" Will practically whined.

"Oh, you're just prolonging the torture!" Tessa waded forward and looped her arms around Will's neck, pressing her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss.

Will's hands grasped Tessa's waist and he pulled her flush to his body. Tessa gasped against his mouth and stumbled back a few steps, almost pulling Will down into the water with her.

"You alright, Tess?" Will murmured as he rested his forehead against Tessa's.

"Mhm, let's move into the water more. I'm freezing."

They moved in tandem, Tessa walking backwards and Will walking forward, until the water just barely reached Tessa's chest.

"See? This isn't so bad." Tessa was smiling as she talked, mainly due to the fact that Will's lips were making a fiery trail across her collarbone and down the valley in between her breasts.

"My lips have been praised on many occasions." Will said, his breath a warm burst of air against Tessa's shoulder.

"Ooh, you cad," Tessa whispered as she caressed the curly black hair at the nape of Will's neck.

"Cast no stones, I can feel your hands dipping lower than is proper." Will remarked with a laugh.

Tessa pulled away, "Those aren't my hands. Mine are up on your shoulder."

Will looked at his shoulders, Tessa's hands were, in fact, resting on them.

"Then what-" Will broke off as a small brown duck swam in front of him. "Gah! I knew this was a bad idea, Tessa!"

Tessa could only watching in barely masked amusement as Will bolted for land, sending waves of water splashing back at Tessa.

"Will!" She shrieked, trying to shield her eyes.

"Sorry, Tess! This was an emergency!" Will was back on land and hastily pulling on his trousers and shirt.

Tessa kicked her feet off the ground and floated about for a minute. The little brown duck that had startled Will, was now in the company of several more ducks. They were perfectly lovely, quacking as they swam in a circle around Tessa.

"Tessa! What are you doing? Those little...demons...are going to attack you!" Will was pacing at the edge of the water.

"Oh Will, don't be silly! They're very gentle," Tessa laughed.

"They're cannibals!" Will was becoming very concerned for Tessa.

"Would it make you feel better if I got out?" Tessa called.

"YES!" Will shouted, "We can head back to the cottage."

Tessa stood up and began her way back to Will, "And I suppose you'll want to finish what we've started?"

"As a matter of fact…" Will grinned.

Tessa shook her head and laughed. Once she reached shore, she bent to pick up her dress, but ended up in midair as Will threw her over his shoulder and began running back to the little cottage.

"William Herondale! You let me down this instant!" Tessa shrieked, her arms and legs kicking the air.

"Never! I've got to protect you from the ducks!" Will shouted through his laughter.

Tessa laughed with glee and reminded her future husband, "You'll just have to come back to get my dress."

"I'll buy you a new one. I'll get you anything you want." Will said, finally putting Tessa down on the ground. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're sweet, Will."

"Sweet?" Will pretended to be scandalized, "I most certainly am not sweet, Tess. And if you follow me inside, I'll show you just how not sweet I can be."

Tessa followed Will into the bedroom with little complaint.

* * *

Several hours later, they lay together, arms and legs intertwined. Will gently stroked Tessa's sweaty hair away from her face.

"Well?" He said, his tone full of teasing enjoyment.

Tessa sighed and pressed a finger to the little star shaped mark her clockwork angel had left on Will's body the first time they had made love.

"You are decidedly not sweet, William." Tessa admitted this much to Will's happiness.


End file.
